Love, Arisen
by Aphrodisiomania
Summary: The arisen deals with her emotions for her pawn post-game. Slightly altered story post-game for the sake of a pawn/arisen romance. Did a slight re-haul with the update; would love to add more, considering doing so when I'm not quite so busy! This is a cheesy B-romance lemon, you've been warned! Please R&R if you enjoy!
1. A Heart To Lose

Love, Arisen

**Spoiler material here; please read at your own risk!**

* * *

Deuce watched as the dragon faded into soft granules of dust and sighed despondently. _Was such a trial worth mortality_? She wondered. She stood as the remains of the dragon swept into the wind and hit her hot face and sweat-matted hair. Deuce had no idea what life would await her. _What indeed, especially for him?_ She glanced over to her pawn, Cloak, and their eyes met. A jolt of heat slid over her body. He acknowledged her with a nod and she blushed, breaking the gaze and feeling foolish. _He's been here for this entire journey, and what has he gotten out of it? _

He had become an integral part of her world, despite entering it so swiftly. Much time had passed since they first met, and yet she remembered it so clearly: He had knelt before her in that slight encampment with his right arm poised and palm glowing, vowing to stand by her ad eternum. The legends of his kin, thought to be folk-tales from her childhood were a reality and she felt responsible for such a contract, responsible for his life as much as he felt for hers.

_The romanticism is all too conspicuous, really_, she mused_. _But what was once a pawn in her eyes now was instead a longstanding companion, and the closest friend other than Quina she had ever known. Who cares if it was initially for protection, she considered that partnerships had started on more tenuous ground than theirs before. His constancy, though initially frustrating, now endeared him to her heart fully.

Perhaps it was because he was not the tedious serf she had presumed him to be, and all others expected his kind to be. She didn't fail to hear the whispers from people in the streets as she walked by. Pawns' worth carried little importance to the townsfolk and many claimed they weren't capable of the emotion of an animal. Contemptible distortions of truth, she had learned. Though Cloak was not able to engrave his own trail, Deuce saw the veiled aspirations in his eyes when they had peered at the unending sea from silent beaches, or heard the exhilaration in his low, soft voice after they ran through the thick of lush forests at nightfall.

He had the desire to live, just not the ability to do it of his own volition. He did not know birth or death as humans could but she felt it did not make him unworthy as a sentient being. For her part, she saw warmth in his eyes when he looked to her. It made her feel guilty, wanting him to have a life beyond her will, not knowing how to give that to him. Now she had time to examine what was to become of _his_ life? Again he met her gaze and the shrugged at her, the gentle action belied his ferocity in battle, but he was always tender when attending to her. She could recall many a time when he carried her beaten body away from the spoils of war, or he cried out to her in distress seeing her injured by enemies.

"Are you ready to leave, master?" he inquired, breaking her reverie. The term master never boded well with her but she allowed it because he refused to call her by name most of the time. "Are _you_ ready to leave?" she repeated his query. "I will ill miss this place when we away, that is certain." he replied. _Always averting the issue of what he wants, we must work on that,_ she smiled at the thought. "Let's be off then," her voice soft in the wind, "this place is a grave."

* * *

**Notice**: I do not own rights to Dragon's Dogma or any Capcom property


	2. Love, Arisen

Deuce worried on Quina. The dragon, having seen fit to bargain with her life, had not harmed her from what she could tell, but the trip back to the encampment was harrowing enough to cause Deuce to fret. She was her best friend and the only person other than Cloak she truly cared for. It took them several hours trek to return to the base of Greatwall. The once-mighty building was now only a decrepit entrance to the dragon's tomb. Quina smiled when she saw Deuce step out. She ran to hug her tightly, tears streaming down her face. "Thank you," was all she whispered.

Evening settled quickly and Mathias, nearly all that was left of the population outside of Greatwall, had been outside of the gate offering provisions for the long journey back to Gran Soren. She considered heading to Cassardis directly but figured the city was on the way back to her homestead. After sending her remaining followers back to the rift, Deuce said goodnight to Quina, as well as Mathias and the lone guard who were retiring for the night. Deuce strayed behind; weary but awake watching the campfire she had built at the west entrance to the Greatwall. It gave her solitude she wanted to think while everyone slept on the east side. She hadn't seen Cloak come back, she figured he was securing the area. His tireless nature led him to spend long hours on guard.

Deuce's heart felt weighted now beating anew in her chest, and she felt alert from the action earlier. Her legs burned and her arms felt heavy. The flames danced quietly across her small, pretty features. She could hear the fire popping and crickets doling out their night calls. She meditated on all Grigori had said, despite him being her adversary, she respected him, even felt a strange kinship to him. Some of what he predicted set her mind at unrest: her strong will was leading them to a destiny she was unsure of, and it didn't bode well with her that persisting into the unknown may have negative results.

A hand brushed along her shoulder softly, Cloak sat down beside her at the fire. "Are you alright, Arisen?" his voice announcing concern. "We killed the dragon," she said, "but what now? What should we do? What will you do?"

"Whatever or wherever the future leads us to, I will be at your side."

"I want you to be here only if you want to be, Cloak!" her throat burned, "You're not my slave... I should have let you know that I never thought of you as such. I want you to be here, do you?" He looked nonplussed at the declaration. "Want to be here?" he asked plainly. "Yes, here with me!" She felt the tears welling in her eyes and stood up to leave, stepping away from the flames toward the crags before he ran to stand alongside her. His face met directly with hers. "Arisen... I was formed to be at your side alone and though you may question why, I do not have an answer for you. I can tell you that I want to be with you, and as long as I can have that, I do not fear what the future has waiting for us."

His proclamation was so resolute she did not know what to say, heat crept into her cheeks as she stood silently, so close to him she could feel his body heat radiating out. He did not look away from her, his eyes burning into her awaiting her response. Finally she spoke, her voice just above a whisper: "I want to be with you, too."

"Why are you worried then? I'm here." he held out his hand as if to show her his presence was absolute. She was afraid of herself, of the fact that she wanted more than words, but considered the implications of her kind loving his. _Is it wrong to love him? Would it be wrong to be with him?_ She leaned closer and gently let her hand caress his face. _Could he understand what I've felt for him for so long_? Afraid she would lose resolve if she didn't act, she pressed her lips onto his. He didn't respond. Feeling foolish, she pulled away, having believed she ruined the moment. Instead he tenderly grabbed her chin and reciprocated the kiss. Her heart leapt as his mouth moved around hers, crimson lips crushed against the other, he tasted like blackcurrants and she felt starved for more. She gripped at his back as if she were going to fall, pressing flush against him.

She leaned back. One green eye and one gold glittered back at her. He was so beautiful; his black hair gleamed even with the firelight a few feet away. He said nothing, she saw the stark need in his eyes, and she held herself still. Deuce realized he was fighting repressed desire and felt ridiculous that she hadn't known. She was certain that she had never cared for or been as turned on by a man like this in her life. To that degree it didn't matter what he was to anyone else, to her he was a lover.

Seconds passed, Deuce wrapped her arms around his neck and his lips came down to hers, claiming them with an ardent kiss. Her tongue tentatively licked at the juncture of his mouth, his lips parted generously and she swept inside of him, lapping and sucking at his tongue. Cloak groaned and held her against him, responding in kind. She could feel the reaction of her body against his, his erection pressing against her stomach. She felt herself in tandem become wet at the idea of him deep inside of her. Yet she resisted again and pushed away, breathless.

"I... I shouldn't" she gasped, the ache between her legs forcing her knees to buckle slightly. You aught have more faith; this pawn may be staid but not wholly without emotion; when you feel, I feel." he stated. She swallowed hard at what she was about to ask: "W-will you want to stay with me tonight then?"

"I stay with you ev'ry night, master." he replied. "Cloak, that is an evasive answer and you know it," she glared at him but he averted her gaze. "Does not my reticence please you? You said it was a 'fine trait' if I recall correctly and told me to act thus." He seemed proud at the iteration. "Within the proper context, naturally!" she tried to scowl but instead laughed. He smiled, a rare occasion indeed. "Being at your side galvanizes this body. It would be nice to feel what you do with heavier resonance." he said, tugging at her shirt lightly. They stood staring in silence a moment. "Stay with me then, Cloak."

"Of course, Arisen." She hugged him tightly as his hands roamed her body slowly. He had experienced something when she kissed him, a kind of animation that was addictive –so much so that he had wanted to beg her for more; it made him feel undeserving. He knew the stigma surrounding pawns, better than he would have liked to. Most humans considered them lowly; some arisen had even used them for little more than bait for enemies. Deuce had never treated him poorly or patronized him, though he knew he frustrated her. He remembered the rift before her now: Empty and impassive. Since being with her he had learnt so many new expressions of character, she made him want to appreciate life the way she did, even if he couldn't fully.

Cloak picked her up and headed for the fire. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and slid down his body only slightly and stood as he placed her gingerly by the fire. She unbuttoned his shirt. Shadows played at the firm muscles of his stomach. He shrugged out of the cloth and she gave him a few playful kisses at his clavicle. He gasped and she chuckled. _I suppose this is his first time. It should be interesting... _

She began removing her own clothes when he stilled her hands and started to remove her garments instead. She was glad since she was so nervous her hands shook. It wasn't everyday a woman slept with a pawn, she hoped she wouldn't get cold feet. Cloak, composed as always, deftly removed her shirt and the bandages that covered her breasts. He slowly rubbed a thumb over one of her pebbled nipples curiously and she shivered. Other than her shirt she was dressed from the waist down, Cloak seemed to pick up on her small gesture and bent to pull off her shoes. Both removed, he ran his hands up her legs up to her breeches, hooking his fingers around both her pants and underwear and pulling them down at a leisurely pace.

She grinned as she caught his stolen glance at her sex as he stood up. She unlatched the buttons at his pants and he quickly shed them barely breaking eye contact. He did not seem the least bit bothered by his complete bareness; she giggled at his immodest complaisance. His body was smooth and toned. The pale skin was unmarred by nary a scar. _So perfect_, she scaled his body with her eyes. His strong legs and slender form, followed by the evident erection made the dull ache emerge again from her core. She tried not to stare and watched his reaction instead.

He surveyed her body slowly and finally his serene gaze moved back up to her eyes. She leaned to one side. He touched her hips and moved his hands to her breasts and then down again. The movement was chaste but it made Deuce gasp at the feeling. She figured it was up to her to make the first move, she looked into his glowing eyes, and lay down, with him following suit, resting on his elbow at her side. She pulled him on top of her and ran her tongue across his chest, latching on to a nipple and sucking. She felt his body tense as she lapped and kissed, he stayed silent other than a few short gasps that escaped from his throat. She covered every inch from his chest to his face with light kisses, then leaned back to look at him, her lids heavy over yellow eyes.

His eyes glided back over her body, stopping to look at her breasts, the scar from the dragon's claw still sat between them. He thought it curious, as anything that wounded him was generally smoothed over in a few days' time. Carefully, he grabbed one of the small breasts, feeling the weight, and then, repeating Deuce's action, covered a nub with his mouth. She moaned and pressed into his face, grabbing his head from behind and pushing into him. Is this human, he pondered: Such fervent restlessness, such heat? He pulled up, kissing her neck and face and she arched her back, sighing. "I want all of you, Cloak."

"You have me." he replied simply. She shifted beneath him and felt the head of his cock against her wet slit. Arching her hips, she rubbed herself against it. When he made no move to enter her, she pushed his back closer, taking just the tip of him inside her body. He gasped, knowing fully what she wanted but a sensation coiled in his stomach that he did not know to call fear; briefly he considered why he should or should not do this with Deuce. Her face looked alluring in the firelight, and Cloak felt compelled to be with her, and wondered what that meant. She kissed him deeply and he intuitively pressed himself against her. She sucked in her breath and thrust her hips upward to push him inside of her.

An unconscious growl escaped Cloak's lips as she closed around him and thrust herself upward against his body. He responded in kind by sheathing himself to her hilt, a whimper escaping her lips as he did so. Deuce reveled in the feel of his thick member buried deep inside her, filling her to capacity. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she arched her hips and squeezed her inner muscles around his hard shaft. His print was glowing so brightly it nearly lit up her body and face. He thought of her as a wild cat, her yellow eyes glowing in the flickering of the flames and his own glowing palm.

She sounded like she was in pain, crying out and groaning, her legs wrapped so tightly about his back it was difficult to pull out far, he thrust himself slowly in and out. Her erotic sighs and bucking against him unleashed a torrent of untamed emotion in him. Her comely hips met him with each thrust, and he gasped hoarsely with each lunge. He slowly pumped his hips between her legs. The long, slow strokes made her gasp every time he pulled out. She was close to her peak. The way he pushed against her forced his shaft to rub against her clit, it nearly made her cry with pleasure. With a groan, she reached her climax and clinched her teeth so she wouldn't let out a scream. Cloak felt a pressure building in him from the continued contractions of her body around him. He came soundlessly, trembling in her arms.

She smiled and pulled back, holding him in a close embrace. For the first time in his existence he felt desirous and alive in her arms, he knew he wanted to be in no other place. They slept together, with Deuce clinging to Cloak's side. On the trip out, Quina threw several knowing looks at Deuce, who diffidently cast her glance aside whenever she did so. She was not ashamed, just pensive, and didn't need the judgement of a friend making her feel guilty. Still when her eyes met Cloak's, she couldn't help the smile that lit her face. _What will we do now?_ Knowing Cloak wanted her assurance made a knot in her stomach rise. She saw Gran Soren on the bleak horizon. She did not know what fate held for their future; however, she resolved more than ever to remain by Cloak's side no matter what the cost.

* * *

Author's Note: What I really wanted at the end of Dragon's Dogma was a revelation of this growing bond between pawn and human. It was mentioned that they gain more feeling over the time they spend with their arisen. I would like to add more to the story since it's been edited, if you enjoyed it or have any helpful commentary please leave a review!

* * *

**Notice**: I do not own rights to Dragon's Dogma or any Capcom property


End file.
